Forum:Infobox Pictures
We have an inconsistency in the pictures used in the characters' infobox. Some characters use a head-shot, while others use a full body shot. Also, some use anime pictures while others retain manga pictures even though they already appeared in the anime. Look at the three examples below (you may have to use the expansion icon on the top right corner to see all three): Shirahoshi has a full body shot, Whitebeard an anime head-shot, and Lucci a manga head-shot even though he already has an anime apperance. This is all considered inconsistency, and we should decide to use either a full body shot for ALL characters, a head shot for all, and either manga or anime when the latter becomes available (i.e. Lucci already appeared in the anime, so a good anime picture should be available for him). Every character should follow suit to our final decision. Yatanogarasu 04:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Discussions Start Here I personally think we should use a headshot from the anime (once it becomes available). A full body shot should be used in the "Appearance" section instead of the infobox. I mean, other Wikia (I'm NOT comparing with others, just using them as references and examples) use head-shots for infoboxes, and then full body shots for appearances. Just trying to make it look better. After all, the infobox should be focusing on capturing the face of the person, and the appearance section can describe the rest of the body. Yatanogarasu 04:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) How is this inconsistent? '''We use a head-shot if no sufficient fullbody is available, granted that the fullbody version is present in the appearance section. Sounds like a very consistent rule to me, we work with what we have. In addition, the appearance section could also focus on describing the face, so that is really not a problem. '''But! While I really don't like some head-shots currently used (Jesus Burgess), we have to accept that it is extremely hard to find good fullbody-shots, which we currently need in order to use head-shots for the infobox (rule). This is kinda limiting ourselves and forces us to use "alibi" fullbodies, which do nothing else but cheapen the wikia's appearance. Edit: Just to clarify, I'm for head-shots for the infobox, but really against using fullbodies just for the sake of it. The picture of Blackbeards fullbody with the completely distorted face is a good example. We do us (and especially our visitors) no favor if we offer material of that quality (no critic on the one uploading it, the anime just seldom provides good shots). It would be nice if fullbodies could be regarded as extra candy, not a necessary part of an article. Pro's of the head-shots: *A head-shot is almost always available. We don't have to find (and use) horrible fullbodies "because we just have to" *We can standardize the infobox-picture size (no more monster boxes, like Shirahoshi's) *The "hunger for more - effect". Once you see the face, you want to know how the rest may look like. It invites to keep on reading, something a wikia can only welcome. Con's of the head-shots: *This means a lot of "work". While this is, imho, never an argument on a wikia (this should be a hobby, not a duty) it isn't really productive if we start a lot and end up with to many building sites. Before this may get through, we should ask who voluntarily helps with the project. We should not underestimate this, we have loads of characters and in most cases we have to get new pictures. The devil fruit infoboxes took me whole days to finish... changing and creating new pictures will take a lot longer. *Hm, can't think of another one. 12:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you guys: I'd go for the head-shot in the infobox, and a nice, larger full-body shot in the "Appearance" section. This would grant both a nicely, visible face for each character, and a more detailed picture in the appropriate section. Also, like Yatanogarasu said, it would prompt readers to keep looking at the page... Or, at least, it would prompt ME to! xD Aldarinor 19:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) In my opinon the three cases above are all ok and even if they are "inconsistent" it's not a big deal, because it's a metter of appearence and if we're talking about appearence then colour images are obviously better (either from anime or manga). If you want to set some guidelines then I'm ok with head-shot in the infobox and a full-body shot in the "Appearance" section, but if a manga (or a full body) image is better then a close up from the anime than it can't be helped, we put the better looking one (although this could be a problem because everyone has personal testes). [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 19:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't care about head-shots or fullbody-shots, but I'm against using only anime pictures. (1) They're ugly, and (2) they're not the original art. When we have an Oda-drawn color picture of a character, we should use it. That is not inconsistent: we use the anime when we cannot use the manga, that's all. sff9 (talk) 20:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I dont care much about the headshots or fullbody shots ; Using Anime alone is no fair : may be using a '''better one' would do . I don't like the pictures of Lucci and other CP9s, their previous pics which show full body shot with white background are much better. Close-up head images should put in "Appearance" sections. 16:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the anime/manga thing is worth a separate thread, lets keep this topic about the head/fullbody problem :) Other question: Who would provide the new pictures? We need a lot, and I doubt one person can handle that. Especially because it would involve re-viewing old episodes in hope to get a good shot-- 19:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :We could cut and paste the full body shots into a head shot. Yatanogarasu 20:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Hm, tho the problem with a lot of the fullbodies we currently use is that we had to sacrifice a good shot of the face in order to show the whole body. Take Hancock for example. It is a very nice fullbody shot, but the face department is really lacking. It is a tradeoff, one we don't have to make if we can focus on getting a good headshot. You know what I mean? Maybe we can ask the other editors (who provide the wikia already with a lot of pictures) to help? :Klobis, Genocyber, GmTails, you etc. 20:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, Hancock's a little troublesome here, but still, considering others, it cuts our work by half already. Just find headshots for the ones available, and then we can slowly work our way with the others. Yatanogarasu 21:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Wait a second! How about headshots for anime and full for manga? I'm just saying since in anime, we can :see distinct features (hair color, eye, skin, etc.) where manga looks more like a bunch of clones (especially the girls) when it's just their faces. I'm not trying to insult Oda, but that's just how it is. In fact, in manga there are MANY more full shots than the anime. Anyway with the clone thing; I was reading a recent chapter and for a second, I couldn't really tell the difference between Nami and Keimi with just their heads. Oh and Whitebeard's pic- that is not a head shot; more like a half shot. Shhirahoshi's is also basically a half shot. Ah, and also, just because I'm saying this doesn't mean i'm against the current setups. I don't really like the hancock picture (although I was the one who replaced it since the first one which sucked) but I like Marguerite's "half shot" which is nice and close up. 21:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Votes Start Okay, it's been a week. I see plenty of talks, and they go both ways, so let's vote for it. Please sign underneath one of the two options. The votes close on April 24, 2011, one week from today. Yatanogarasu 22:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 1. Use a headshot for all the infoboxes, and place the full body picture in the "Appearance" section. * Yatanogarasu 22:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) * 18:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I like JOP fan's idea, (headshot in the box, manga fullbody in the appearence section) 2. Use a full body picture for infoboxes, and place the headshot in the appearance section. 3. Let the quality of the picture depend on the situation of which picture is to be used. * sff9 (talk) 08:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89'']] 12:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * * 20:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) * MJDS 11:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC) * FoolishMortalFOOL 05:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Time's up, so rack up the votes, keep it as it is. Feel free to change the pictures as we please. Yatanogarasu 07:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC)